Path
by deplaisant
Summary: Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin adalah dua agen spesial National Intelligence Service (NIS) Korea yang diutus untuk mengawasi dan melindungi putra presiden, Do Kyungsoo. A/N: Halo, ini Deplaisant. This is my first time writing in Indonesian. Please do support me, and leave comments and feedbacks (they are appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

One

Kantor National Intelligence Service—NIS—Korea Selatan tampak normal seperti biasanya. Pekerja biasa, dan agen-agen spesial mondar-mandir dengan berkas-berkas dan dokumen mereka. Hari itu hanyalah hari yang tidak-terlalu-sibuk bagi para karyawan dan agen-agen NIS. NIS baru saja menyelesaikan kasus mereka yang memiliki hubungan kuat dengan Kim Jong Un, dan mereka tidak memiliki kasus yang berarti setelah kasus penyelundupan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran Korea Selatan ke Korea Utara, untuk dijadikan dokter pribadi Kim Jong Un.

Oh Sehun menaruh tasnya dan menggantungkan jasnya, lalu pria muda itu menguap. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam karena ia menonton pertandingan sepak bola semalaman bersama sobatnya yang bekerja di Divisi Pembunuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar mengantuk dan membutuhkan kopi panas, namun ia baru saja diberi tahu oleh seorang karyawan administrasi bahwa dapur kantor mereka kehabisan kopi instan karena _officekeeper_ lupa untuk membeli kopi instan. Sehun belum makan dan minum apa pun pagi ini—minuman terakhirnya adalah berkaleng-kaleng bir yang Baekhyun bawa, dan makanan terakhirnya adalah beberapa bungkus _Honey Butter Chips_.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau kelihatan seperti seorang pria yang baru saja dicampakkan oleh istrinya, ada apa?" tanya seorang temannya, Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak tidur semalaman," katanya singkat, "dan Nona Ahn bilang kalau kita kehabisan kopi instan! Astaga, apa sih yang dilakukan oleh _officekeeper_? Pria itu hanya duduk-duduk dan merokok, bahkan lupa untuk sekedar membeli kopi untuk kantor! Ini kan bukan seperti kita menyuruhnya untuk membeli kopi menggunakan gajinya itu," katanya sambil bersungut-sungut seperti bocah yang duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Jongin tertawa, lalu membuka-buka berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Tidak ada kasus baru untuk mereka, tidak ada perintah dari pemimpin mereka Park Chanyeol (yang tampaknya tidak pernah bersedih seumur hidupnya). Pria yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Oh Sehun itu mengotak-atik ponselnya yang sepi, tidak berdering dari kemarin. "Kau tahu, Sehun? Aku merasa bahwa sepertinya sudah waktunya kita untuk berkencan," katanya sambil menyipitkan matanya jahil. "Gadis-gadis seksi dengan bokong mereka, astaga, tidakkah kau tergoda? _Well_ , maksudku, gadis-gadis itu tidak akan membuatmu begadang hanya demi membuat mereka senang."

"Kau benar juga," Sehun menguap, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Tetapi gadis-gadis dengan bokong seksi itu akan takut dengan pria-pria berpistol sepertiku. Kau tahu, _bad girls_ , _they break the law!_ _Meanwhile_ aku, aku menegakkan hukum," katanya sok serius, lalu membanting dirinya sendiri ke atas kursi kerjanya. "Tapi aku cukup tampan, kok. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu bagiku untuk dapat pacar. Aku juga bukan _gay_."

"Kau bisa berakting seakan-akan kau ini... agen _bad boy_ ," katanya, "Sehun, kau ini cukup seksi. Tetapi sikapmu sangat kaku sekali, maksudku, kau dulu juga pernah berjoget ke klub malam, minum Smirnoff sampai mabuk dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Ketika kau lulus dari universitas dan menjadi agen, tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku begini. Kau ini bersikap seakan-akan tidak pernah menjadi anak muda."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga, ia pernah mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum, lalu secara tidak sadar mencium sebuah manekin (Sehun bahkan hampir mengajak manekin itu melakukan seks), muntah di trotoar, lalu menelepon Jongin dan memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun Jongin khawatir jika Sehun akan muntah-muntah dan mengalami _hangover_ tanpa ada yang mengawasi, jadi ia membiarkan Sehun menginap di tempatnya—keesokan harinya, Sehun terlambat menghadiri kelas kriminologi.

"Agen Kim, Agen Oh—Agen Park memanggil anda," kata seorang karyawan dengan pakaian longgar yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang obesitas, menjulurkan kepalanya dari luar ke dalam ruangan melalui pintu yang terbuka lebar, "uh, Agen Park tidak terlihat senang saat menyuruhku memanggil kalian."

Jongin mengangguk, "oke, aku dan Oh akan segera menemui Agen Park. _Anything else_?" tanyanya. "Sialan, jika Agen Park tidak terlihat senang, maka kita tidak akan bersenang-senang sama sekali minggu ini."

-PATH-

Tebakan Kim Jongin benar—Agen Park gusar karena presiden kerap mendapatkan ancaman dari seorang anonim belakangan ini, dan baru saja pagi ini NIS mendapatkan paket dari seorang anonim yang berisi potongan mayat. Kepolisian sedang menjalankan tes DNA untuk menguji identitas mayat. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang selama seminggu, melainkan hal yang jauh lebih membosankan.

Presiden Do, presiden yang baru saja terpilih, meminta perlindungan dari NIS untuk anak laki-lakinya Do Kyungsoo. Presiden Do sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang memiliki pabrik baja terbesar di Asia, dan Do Kyungsoo, putranya, adalah CEO perusahaan tersebut. Tentu saja, Do Kyungsoo memerlukan perlindungan ketat dari NIS—karena musuh bisnis dan musuh politik bisa saja sewaktu-waktu menempatkan peluru di dalam kepalanya.

Jongin membuka jendela Volvo S80-nya lalu menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya yang tersimpan di dalam card holder—mirip seperti paspor, "Agen Kim dan Agen Oh, National Intelligence Service."

Seorang _security_ mengambil kartu pengenal Jongin, membacanya dengan hati-hati, lalu memandangi cetakan lencana yang ada di dalam _card holder_ kulit tersebut. Pria paruh baya itu lalu mengembalikannya pada Jongin. "Presiden Do dan putranya sudah menunggu anda, silakan," katanya, lalu membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Astaga, The Blue House[1]!" kata Sehun, "aku harus mengambil fotoku di depan gedung utamanya dengan atap birunya, lalu aku akan mengirimnya ke ibuku—oh, mimpi setiap ibu-ibu," katanya, menarik keluar ponselnya lalu mulai mengambil foto. "Jongin, pelan sedikit, dong. Hasil fotonya jelek gara-gara kau terlalu mengebut," katanya gusar.

Jongin menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. "Hei gila, kau ini sedang menjalankan tugas, bukan _hunting_ foto!" Jongin menjitak kepala Sehun lalu kembali menginjak pedal gas. "Kau harusnya berfoto dengan presiden, bukan dengan rumahnya."

Volvo S80 milik Jongin berhenti di depan gedung utama The Blue House. Pria-pria berpakaian hitam—para _bodyguard_ —membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua dan mengucapkan basa-basi 'selamat datang di The Blue House' dan berbagai macam basa-basi sok ramah lainnya.

Jongin menyerahkan kuncinya kepada seorang _valet_ yang akan memarkirkan mobilnya. "Jangan lukai pacarku, oke? Aku baru saja membelinya, dan ini limited edition," katanya sambil menepuk kap mobilnya.

"Agen Oh, Agen Kim," seorang wanita muncul dari kantor, "aku Kim Seolhyun, astaga, kita punya marga yang sama, Agen Kim," katanya sambil menggoda—lalu menggigit bibirnya genit, "Presiden Do dan Tuan Do Kyungsoo sudah menunggu anda di ruangan presiden."

Sehun mengikuti Kim Seolhyun menuju ruangan presiden bersama Jongin, lalu berbisik pada telinga temannya itu, "Tuan Do Kyungsoo? Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah itu terkesan sedikit berlebihan?" tanyanya.

"Berisik," sahut Jongin.

* * *

[1] Istana kepresidenan Korea Selatan


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Kim Jongin benar-benar muak.

Presiden Do adalah orang yang lumayan baik—Sehun tidak terlalu _excited_ untuk bertemu dengan presiden karena ia sebenarnya lebih bersemangat untuk berfoto dengan latar belakang The Blue House. Presiden Do mengajak mereka minum teh dan menganjurkan mereka untuk minum soju bersama-sama jika ada waktu senggang. Pria paruh baya itu cukup ramah, dan bahkan berjabat tangan dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pekerjaan mereka menjaga Kyungsoo yang sudah kelihatan seperti _pain in the ass._

Dan ternyata memang benar—Kyungsoo adalah _pain in the ass_. Usianya baru menginjak dua puluh tiga, tetapi ia adalah CEO perusahaan baja terbesar di Asia, memiliki selusin mobil _sport_ idaman Jongin dan jas serta sepatu mahal yang diidam-idamkan oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan Sehun dan Jongin—tingginya hanya sekitar lima kaki delapan setengah inci. Sikapnya sangat dingin, jarang sekali tersenyum (Sehun menduga kalau Kyungsoo sedang sakit gigi), dan ketika ada seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kaca, lalu semprotannya mengenai sepatunya, Kyungsoo bahkan menyuruh pelayan tersebut untuk mengelap sepatunya dan berlutut minta maaf.

Pada hari pertama bekerja sebagai 'pengawal' putra presiden, Jongin diperintahkan untuk membut kopi untuk Kyungsoo, lalu menerjemahkan teks dalam bahasa Jepang ke bahasa Korea, dan Sehun diperintahkan untuk memesankan sebuah tas edisi terbatas seharga dua puluh juta won. Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk menjadwalkan makan malam dengan CEO dan direktur perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya, lalu mengecek jika ada pesan elektronik yang masuk. Kyungsoo mengomeli Jongin hanya karena surat-surat yang diantarkan ke resepsionis tidak diberikan padanya dalam waktu dua menit.

"Brengsek," gumam Jongin sambil membanting pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan menuju kantornya. Hari sudah sore, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang ke rumah dan berhenti menyuruhnya melakukan ini-itu. Jongin adalah seorang agen, bukan pembantu! Sehari bekerja dengan Kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya stres. Plus, Agen Park Chanyeol, atasannya, menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke kantor sesegera mungkin setelah pekerjaannya menjaga Kyungsoo selesai.

Sehun mendesah kelelahan, lalu mendorong pintu ruang konferensi. Agen Park sudah ada di sana, dengan senyum lebar—seakan-akan sangat bersemangat ingin mendnegar cerita tentang The Blue House dan pekerjaan baru mereka sebagai pendamping Do Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, bersemangat.

"Bangsat," Sehun mengumpat lalu duduk, "Kyungsoo benar-benar _pain in the ass_. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku bisa dipenjara karena mengumpat dan menghina bocah itu di balik punggungnya, karena dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kami ini agen, bukan pembantu ataupun asisten, duh," katanya, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. "Oh kumohon, seseorang tolong belikan aku dan Jongin kopi."

"Bos, cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan tadi, duh. Aku dan Sehun benar-benar kelelahan dan mengantuk, bocah gila itu menyuruhku melakukan banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh karyawannya atau asistennya!" kata Jongin gusar.

"Oke, oke, tenang," kata Chanyeol, "Nona Ahn, tolong ya—tiga cup _americano_ dan tiga kotak nasi. Kami akan lembur malam ini," pria jangkung itu meraih dompetnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kartu debit kepada seorang pekerja administrasi (yang naksir berat kepada Chanyeol, namun pria itu tidak menyukainya karena menurutnya selera berpakaian Ahn Soohyeon terlalu kolot dan baunya juga tidak begitu menyenangkan). " _Thanks!_ " serunya saat Nona Ahn _ngacir_ pergi dengan pipi merah merona.

"Kita lembur?" tanya Sehun. "Demi Tuhan!" pria itu berseru kesal.

"Gajimu akan naik kok, tenang," kata Chanyeol kalem, pria itu mengeluarkan sekardus berkas dan dokumen yang baru saja datang—pengirimnya, tentu saja kepolisian. "Tambahan lima juta won untuk kita semua jika kita bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini secepatnya. Ini selalu menyangkut dengan keselamatan presiden dan putranya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Amerika untuk mantan istri presiden itu," gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dan map yang berisi banyak sekali dokumen.

Jongin memutar bola matanya lalu meraih sebuah map, membaca judulnya yang dicetak tebal—"hasil tes DNA"—lalu membuka halaman pertama. Pria itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk membaca semuanya dengan teliti (walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang DNA dan banyak hal konyol yang berhubungan dengan sains lainnya, karena Jongin adalah lulusan sekolah hukum dan akademi agen) lalu menuliskan bagian-bagian penting dari dalam dokumen, mengkajinya satu-persatu, dan mencari tahu akar masalahnya.

"Kim Jaehyun. Salah satu sekuriti yang berjaga di The Blue House—usianya tiga puluh lima tahun. Lajang, tinggal di sebuah apartemen studio di Distrik Seocho," Chanyeol menyalakan layar televisi yang biasa digunakan untuk menampilkan foto korban atau tersangka atau buronan NIS.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sehun, "anonim ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?"

"Kudeta," jawab Jongin. "Anonim ini mengancam akan membunuh semua penjaga The Blue House, dan ketika semuanya sudah habis, ia akan membunuh presiden juga lalu menduduki jabatan sebagai presiden. Atau, ia akan membunuh semua penjaga, mengancam akan membunuh siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya—"

"—untuk membuat presiden menyerah lalu turun dari jabatannya!" sela Sehun. "Oh, Tuhan, orang jahat seperti itu masih ada saja, ya."

"Aku tidak menemukan apa pun, tetapi tadi pagi, anonim ini mengirimkan sebuah _flash disk_ ," Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya lalu mencolokkan _flash disk_ -nya dengan hati-hati, tentunya dengan menggunakan _gloves_ karena ia tidak mau merusak barang bukti. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkan ini, sungguh, tetapi anonim ini mengirimkan rekaman CCTV sehari-hari di The Blue House. Jadi, siapa pun yang melakukan ini pasti memiliki koneksi."

Jongin membolak-balikkan berkasnya, "oke bos, ada lagi?"

"Tentu ada."

-PATH-

"Kau terlambat," kata Do Kyungsoo dingin.

"Terserah," kata Sehun malas, "Jongin tidak bisa datang hari ini, ada kepentingan khusus di kantor. Kau _nggak_ akan ngerti, ini urusan orang dewasa," katanya sarkastik, lalu duduk di sofa yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari meja Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar malas hari itu, karena ia baru saja pulang tengah malam kemarin.

"Hei, cangkir ini tidak mengisi dengan sendirinya," Kyungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya, "kopi!"

 _Oh ya Tuhan._

Sehun akhirnya menyerah, lalu mengambil cangkir kopi itu dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuatkan 'majikan'nya kopi. _Menyebalkan_ , pikirnya sambil menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Bocah itu berani sekali menyuruh-nyuruhnya untuk membuatkan kopi. Sehun adalah seseorang dengan gelar sarjana hukum dan kriminologi, dan Sehun memiliki lencana NIS! Astaga, bocah itu memang benar-benar kurang ajar.

Goryeo Steel—perusahaan milik presiden Korea dan putranya yang super-menyebalkan-seperti-bisul-di-bokong, adalah perusahaan baja terbesar di Asia. Perusahaan itu menyumbangkan banyak sekali uang untuk negara dan membantu perekonomian Korea Selatan. Saingan Goryeo Steel, Silla Steel, adalah perusahaan baja terbesar nomor dua di Asia—dan perusahaan tersebut adalah milik ayah Jongin, _that's why he hates working with the president and his son._

Sebenarnya, alasan Jongin tidak masuk pagi itu adalah ia terlalu malas untuk disuruh-suruh oleh Kyungsoo. Jadi, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu memutuskan untuk mengerjakan kasus kejahatan internet saja, lalu mengunjungi kepolisian, mencari alasan mengapa tersanga membunuh seorang penjaga The Blue House, mencincangnya, lalu menaruhnya di kotak hadiah seakan-akan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun.

Oh Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar _lift_ lalu berjalan menuju tempat di mana Jongin membuatkan kopi untuk Kyungsoo tempo hari. Pria itu berjalan dengan gontai, menyapa dan tersenyum menggoda pada setiap karyawan wanita lewat. Karyawan wanitanya lumayan seksi—namun agak sedikit berlebihan untuk selera Sehun.

Ia harus melewati ruangan kerja para karyawan-karyawan _retail_ dan kantor administrasi—dapur terletak di bagian belakang gedung, dan itu jauh sekali. Sejauh ini, suasana gedung pusat Goryeo Steel tidak mencurigakan—aman dan tentram.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan masker tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan dari koridor yang mengarah pada tangga darurat, mengacungkan pistol lalu menembak seorang karyawan wanita Sehun refleks membanting cangkirnya (memecahkannya, tetapi siapa yang peduli?) lalu mengambil pistol dari balik jasnya, meyiapkan dirinya untuk melepaskan tembakan.

"Beritahu aku di mana kantor Do Kyungsoo berada!" katanya, suaranya serak dan berat. "Atau aku akan menempatkan peluru di dalam kepala kalian!" serunya lagi. "Siapa kau? Beraninya mengacungkan pistolmu ke arahku."

"NIS, jatuhkan senjatamu," Sehun mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah si pria penembak. "Atau aku akan membuatmu berhenti bernapas. Pilihan, terserah," katanya.

Pria itu lalu berlari melewati meja-meja, dan Sehun segera mengejarnya. Melewati koridor panjang yang seperti tidak ada ujungnya—tentu saja, Sehun sudah dilatih untuk menghadapi keadaan dan situasi seperti ini. Untuk selalu siap untuk menangkap buronan dan penjahat yang mengganggu keamanan nasional dan warga negara. Agen NIS itu mengikuti pria yang lari darinya, menuruni tangga darurat.

Sehun benar-benar lelah karena hampir tidak tidur semalaman, namun ia tidak peduli. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk mendapatkan jabatan baru dan kenaikan gaji—plus, membuatnya bebas dari pekerjaan super menyusahkannya menjaga anak presiden. _Well_ , mengabdi pada negara.

Agen NIS itu meluncur melewati pegangan tangga, tanpa takut jatuh—dan mendarat pada tangga berikutnya, sedikit lebih dekat pada pria yang lumayan gendut itu dan larinya lumayan cepat untuk seorang yang 'berisi'. Sehun mengacungkan pistolnya, lalu menarik pelatuknya, menembak pria itu tepat di tangan kirinya.

Namun pria itu berlari semakin cepat dan keluar dari gedung, jaraknya dengan Sehun kini sekitar seratus meter. Sehun bersusah payah untuk menembak kaki pria itu agar ia terjatuh lalu Sehun dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya, namun pria itu pintar sekali menghindar dari pelurunya yang menyakitkan.

Setahu Sehun, ada gang kecil di antara gedung Goryeo Steel dan sebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai. Dan itu adalah tempat bagus untuk kejar-kejaran. Sialnya, gang itu langsung menuju sungai Han.

"Bangsat, jangan lari dariku bodoh!" katanya, sambil mengejar pria itu ke arah sungai Han seraya mencengkeram pistolnya erat-erat.

Namun sialnya, pria itu terjun ke dalam sungai Han dan menghilang.

-PATH-

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam gedung Goryeo Steel dengan napas terengah-engah. Karyawan wanita yang lain sudah menelepon 119 untuk mendapatkan ambulans secepatnya, dan Do Kyungsoo tengah marah-marah kepada sekuriti yang bertugas hari itu.

"Hei, ini aku, Agen Oh," Sehun menghampiri karyawan wanita yang tertembak, "kau tertembak di bagian torso, sedikit berbahaya, namun kau akan baik-baik saja, oke?" katanya, menarik sedikit pakaian yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Aku akan menangkap penembakmu dan menjebloskannya ke penjara," katanya, lalu meraih ponselnya dari dalam kantong, "permisi, aku akan memfotomu sebagai dokumentasi kondisi korban."

-PATH-

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangkap pria itu! Ah, agen macam apa kau?"

"Hei bocah, memangnya kau bisa apa dengan badan super pendekmu itu? Paling kau _gak_ bisa lari seperti aku, dan pasti kau ini _nggak_ berani dan _nggak_ pernah pegang pistol. Karyawanmu sudah ditangani oleh rumah sakit, jangan khawatir. Pelurunya tidak menembus organ-organ penting, pistol yang digunakan untuk menembaknya hanyalah pistol jelek yang bisa didapatkan di pasar gelap."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "aku jadi harus membayar biaya rumah sakit yang mahal."

"Kau ini bos! Ya Tuhan," kata Sehun. "Seperti apa kata ibuku—jika kau memberikan seorang bocah terlalu banyak permen, ia tidak tahu tanggung jawab apa yang harus ditanggungnya atas permen-permen itu! Ayahmu jelas memberikanmu terlalu banyak hal padahal kau ini masih dua puluh satu tahun."

Do Kyungsoo menarik napas, "baiklah, oke, aku memang masih bocah. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan mengapa ayahku mengutus kalian untuk menjagaku dan menjadi 'asisten'-ku," katanya.

"Karena negara ini dalam bahaya, bodoh," kata Sehun, menyesap kopinya. "Aku dengar tadi pagi, server pemerintah diretas dan Jongin harus mengkonsultasikannya dengan seorang pakar teknologi. Ini belum apa-apa, anak muda. Kau mungkin tahu bisnis, tapi kami mengontrol bisnis. Agar tidak menjadi ancaman bagi negara, dan bisnis luar tidak menjadi ancaman bagi negara kita. Kau pernah dengar kudeta, kan? Nah, orang-orang keparat ini sedang menggencarkan kudeta terhadap ayahmu.

"Kudeta itu apa?"

Sehun benar-benar ingin muntah.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"Hah? Seorang karyawati? Gila, siapa sih?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "tentu saja aku tidak tahu, bodoh. Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah mencetak berlusin-lusin kertas dengan fotonya yang besar sekali di atasnya, lelu menulskan tulisan 'dicari' besar-besar. Sekarang masalahnya, pria itu mau apa?" tanyanya seraya menyesap kopi yang sudah sedikit dingin.

Jongin terpaksa bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo di The Blue House. Ia harus – mau tidak mau, untuk menghindari pemotongan gaji. Jongin sudah tidak terlalu kesal dengan Kyungsoo, namun agak sedikit malas untuk berpikir mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu tampak tidak (belum) menyentuh kopinya sama sekali, sementara Sehun sudah mulai menyesap kopinya dan cangkir kopi Kyungsoo sudah habis.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu ini semua, oke?" kata Kyungsoo. "Kalian benar-benar harus kembali ke kantor, markas, _base,_ atau apalah itu, kembalilah. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan ayahku soal ini. Karena ini, kita semua jadi repot, kan?"

"Hei pendek!" kata Jongin, "kau ini ya, benar-benar. Pria gila tadi mencarimu, dan ingin membunuhmu. Jelas sekali itu – jalang itu membawa pistol. Dan menembak seseorang yang tidak bersalah, kau tahu tidak sih, Sehun sudah mendapat cukup banyak masalah karena membiarkan seseorang tertembak dan si penembak lari. Ia mendapatkan hukuman potong gaji dua puluh persen," Jongin mendesis kesal.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi – panggilan dari Agen Park.

"Halo, dengan Agen Oh."

 _"_ _Hei, Sehun. Kau dan Jongin harus datang ke sini segera. 543 Gongdeok-dong, Mapo-gu. Seseorang baru saja menembaki mobil presiden yang tengah diparkir di depan sebuah minimarket. Kau harus cepat! Bawa Kyungsoo denganmu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Aku tutup, cepat!"_

 _-_ PATH-

"Astaga, Pak Ahn!"

Seorang pria gendut dengan perut buncit dan postur badan pendek terbaring di atas trotoar, kemejanya yang berwarna putih basah dengan darah berwarna merah yang masih segar. Baunya agak anyir – tentu saja, darah segar masih hangat dan berbau agak anyir. Pria itu berbaring tepat di atas trotoar di sebelah sebuah Mercedes Benz yang terparkir dan dikelilingi garis polisi.

"Agen Oh, Agen Kim, kalian sudah di sini rupanya. Oh, Tuan Do," Agen Park menundukkan kepalanya, "sebelumnya, eh, maaf, tapi anda tidak diperkenankan untuk melintasi garis polisi kecuali petugas yang berwajib," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Jongin merunduk lalu mengambil sebuah senter dan pinset. Agen itu mengarahkannya ke arah lubang peluru yang melukai perut buncit sang sopir presiden yang sudah tewas – mendekatkannya, lalu menarik peluru kecil yang bersarang pada perutnya. Pria itu menaruh pelurunya di atas telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sapu tangan, lalu memandanginya dengan seksama.

"9x19 mm, Parabellum," kata Jongin, mengidentifikasi peluru tersebut. "Aku harus mencari tahu nomor serinya lalu mencocokkannya dengan pistol yang beredar saat ini. Tolong berikan laporan hasil forensik kepadaku secepatnya," pria itu memasukkan pelurunya ke dalam kantong barang bukti.

"Sejak kapan dia tahu tentang peluru?" tanya Kyungsoo, "whoa, pekerjaan kalian ternyata keren, aku suka," katanya, sambil memandangi Jongin yang sibuk meneliti badan sopir presiden yang tewas.

"Para agen NIS mengetahui banyak hal, anak muda," kata Sehun, menepuk-nepuk punggung pria pendek bermata bulat yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku tahu, kami memang keren. Tidak perlu repot-repot memuji," kata Sehun, memasang sarung tangannya, "kau tahu, apa satu-satunya yang tidak keren dari pekerjaan kami sekarang?" tanyanya seraya mencari-cari senter.

"Hm? Apa _tuh_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau," Sehun tertawa keras lalu merunduk dan memasuki TKP. "9x19 mm Parabellum katamu tadi?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Yeah, ada apa?" Jongin menyerahkan kantung plastik barang buktinya pada Sehun. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang peluru yang digunakan oleh 60% polisi Amerika, selain faktanya kalau itu adalah peluru paling umum di Negeri Paman Sam?" tanyanya heran. "Whoa, kukira kau benar-benar menyerah pada kelas senjata api dan penggunaannya pada saat pelatihan."

Sehun menyahut kantung plastik transparan itu, lalu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bercanda? Aku mendapat nilai A untuk kelas senjata api dan penggunaannya. _Please_ ," Sehun membuka kantung plastiknya lalu mengambil pelurunya. "Tolong ambilkan lup," katanya pada seorang petugas berseragam yang langsung memberikannya sebuah lup.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya yang lebar, "kau sedang apa, Agen Oh?"

"Diam, bocah," Sehun memegang peluru yang berlumuran darah itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan lup dengan tangan kanannya. "Jongin, kau harus tahu apa yang kutemukan di sini."

Jongin menoleh, "apa?"

"9x19 mm Parabellum ... milik militer Rusia."

-PATH-

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya mengetik dan bolak-balik menuju ruang cetakan untuk mencetak dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja ditulisnya. Pria pendek itu mengangkat telepon berkali-kali, dan tampak dua kali lipat lebih sibuk ketika kantornya dipindahkan sementara ke gedung NIS dengan pengawasan penuh dari Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah memproses peluru yang mereka temukan.

Kantor NIS tampak super sibuk hari itu. Setelah sopir presiden ditembak mati, semua orang khawatir akan keselamatan mereka masing-masing. Plus, media telah menyebarkan berita bahwa Sehun menemukan nomor seri peluru yang dibuat khusus untuk militer Rusia – _well_ , militer Korea Utara. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Amerika Serikat mendukung Korea Selatan, dan Rusia (dulu Uni Soviet), mendukung Korea Utara.

Jika sudah mengenai Korea Utara, semua warga gempar. Tentu saja – semua orang takut dengan kekejaman yang (katanya) dilakukan oleh Korea Utara. Dan peluru yang membunuh seorang sopir presiden adalah peluru milik Rusia, suplai untuk Korea Utara. Sangat masuk akal jika ada yang menyimpulkan bahwa Korea Utara sedang mencari ribut dengan Korea Selatan. Karena sampai saat ini, kedua negara tersebut masih perang dingin.

Chanyeol – alias Agen Park – menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjaga Presiden Do, dan menyewa banyak _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar untuk menjaga presiden yang tidak bersalah itu. Jika sampai ada yang melukai presiden, tamatlah karirnya sebagai agen. Dan, ia akan dicap sebagai agen yang tidak becus menjaga presidennya sendiri. Tentu, Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan bergengsinya.

Jongin melirik ponselnya ketika benda itu bergetar – sebuah panggilan dari ayahnya. Ayahnya bukanlah orang yang peduli dengannya, namun sepertinya, beliau sedang mendapat serangan hati nurani. Tetapi sepertinya ayahnya menelepon bukan untuk menanyakan keadaannya, melainkan untuk urusan bisnis. Jongin benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

"Yeah, ayah, ini aku," katanya malas. "Tumben sekali melepon, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Aku hanya mau menanyakan suatu hal, nak. Tentang sopir yang ditembak mati itu,"_ suara ayahnya terdengar ragu-ragu, tidak seperti biasanya. _"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya mau bertanya. Eh, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

"Hm," sahut Jongin, "tidak apa-apa. Pelurunya adalah 9x19 mm Parabellum milik Rusia yang dipesan khusus untuk Korea Utara. Ayah punya pertanyaan lagi? Aku sibuk," katanya seraya memandangi layar laptopnya.

 _"_ _O-oke, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."_ Lalu pria tua itu memutuskan teleponnya.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. Ini adalah hal yang aneh – tidak biasanya pria itu menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya, atau perkembangan kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya. Namun, ada kemungkinan itu adalah pertanda bagus karena ayahnya selalu menentang pekerjaannya sebagai seorang agen. Ayahnya itu memang ingin terjun ke dunia politik, dan, tidak mau Jongin memata-matainya sebagai agen NIS. Padahal NIS tidak pernah memata-matai presiden. Untuk apa?

Sehun menaruh sebuah map kertas dengan kertas yang diselipkan di dalamnya. "Aku benar, ini memang benar-benar peluru Rusia. Jadi kau harus mentraktirku makan malam," katanya sambil bersorak.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "ya sudah. Ajak si pendek, aku akan mentraktirmu makan samgyeopsal dan minum soju."

"Yah! Ayahmu itu kan kaya sekali. Daging, ya? Tolong, daging, sekali saja," pria yang lebih muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berlutut, "ayolah Jongin, aku mau makan daging sapi, sekali saja, oke?" katanya memohon.

"Aku ini sedang krisis uang," jawab Jongin cuek. "Biar itu bocah pendek tahu rasanya daging babi. Daging sapi itu mahal, tau," katanya, menyesap kopinya pelan-pelan.

-PATH-

Kyungsoo tidak pernah makan daging babi sebelumnya. Jadi, Jongin menggunakan alasan 'Kyungsoo tidak pernah makan daging babi' sebagai pembelaan untuk tidak mentraktir Sehun makan daging sapi. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak mau dan setengah hati mentraktir partnernya itu makan malam.

Dan, mereka berakhir di sebuah tempat samgyeopsal terkenal, menghabiskan selusin botol soju hanya untuk bertiga. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, mabuk, melantur dan mengunyah samgyeopsalnya sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Jongin sudah hampir pingsan, terhuyung-huyung karena terlalu banyak minum. Pria itu hampir menaruh tangannya di atas pemanggang samgyeopsal, untung saja Sehun berhasil menghentikannya.

Sehun melirik ke arah jam tangannya – pukul satu malam. Ia merogoh saku Jongin dan menemukan dompetnya yang tipis. Tidak ada uang di sana.

"Sialan, kau mau mencoba menipuku ya?" tanya Sehun, "aku akan gesek kartu kreditmu, bos. Kartu kredit tidak membutuhkan PIN, kan?" pria itu berjalan gontai menuju kasir dan menarik keluar sebuah kartu kredit bertuliskan ' _Korean Bank Priority_ ' yang menandakan bahwa Jongin adalah sebuah prioritas bagi mereka.

" _Ahjumma_ , aku bisa gunakan kartu kredit kan?" tanyanya kepada seorang wanita yang menjaga kasir. "Temanku ini mabuk, dan ia mengatakan bahwa aku dapat menggunakan kartu kreditnya jika ia terlalu mabuk untuk membayar tagihannya."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "tentu, nak. Kurasa aku familiar dengan pria yang pendek itu, yang matanya bulat. Ia tampak sangat mabuk," katanya, "tunggu, bukankah itu putra presiden? Oh ya Tuhanku! Neptunus, astaga!" katanya lagi, mulutnya menganga.

"Uh, ya," kata Sehun canggung, "aku agen NIS, dan aku mempunyai tugas untuk menjaganya. Tolong jangan keras-keras, _ahjumma_ , karena ini benar-benar... memalukan," katanya sambil menggigit bibir dan menyerahkan kartu kredit Jongin pada _ahjumma_ yang mulutnya menganga tidak percaya bahwa putra sang presiden baru saja makan di kedainya.

 _Ahjumma_ itu mengambil kartu kreditnya lalu menggeseknya pada mesin. "Seratus dua puluh ribu won, ya," katanya, tangannya bergetar. "Oh, astaga – putra Presiden Do baru saja makan di kedaiku!"

"Tolong, _ahjumma_ , sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo itu sangat menyebalkan," katanya pelan. _Ahjumma_ itu mengembalikan kartu kredit kai bersama dengan kertas bukti pembayaran. "Terima kasih, _ahjumma_."

Sehun kembali ke mejanya dan menemukan dua sobat mabuknya. Ia menarik tangan Jongin dan membantunya untuk berdiri, lalu menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan tangan satunya.

Seorang sopir Kyungsoo yang tadinya hanya duduk dan menikmati kimbapnya lalu menolong Sehun dan membantunya untuk membopong majikannya itu ke dalam mobil. Sehun akhirnya lega karena bebannya berkurang, namun kini partner kerjanya itu mulai berontak dan berjoget seperti cacing kepanasan.

Sehun dengan susah payah membuka pintu penumpang Hyundai Sonata-nya lalu mendorong Jongin masuk ke dalamnya (kepala Jongin terbentur, namun Sehun tampaknya tidak peduli). "Cepat masuk, dasar pemabuk," katanya kesal lalu mendorong kaki Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya itu. "Astaga, mulutnya bau alkohol," kata Sehun saat memasangkan _seat belt_ pada temannya itu.

Oh Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesinnya, lalu menyetir di sepanjang jalan Seoul yang masih ramai pada pukul satu malam. Pria itu menyalakan musik rock dengan volume tinggi, lalu menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya agar tidak merasa mengantuk. Ia harus menyetir ke apartemennya di daerah Mapo – karena ia tidak tahu apa _password_ apartemen Jongin yang lokasinya lebih dekat di daerah Gangnam.

-PATH-

Jongin bangun dengan rasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya. Pria itu mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas kasur lipat yang digelar di lantai, persis di sebelah ranjang Sehun. Jongin dapat melihat Sehun tidur dengan nyenyak, mengenakan boxer dan kaos kutang putih – ia tidur dengan sangat tenang, tidak membuat suara apa pun.

Jongin hendak menuju dapur ketika ia mendengar suara aneh dari ruang kerja yang berada di seberang kamar tidur Sehun. Pria itu mencari pistolnya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hei, ada yang menerobos rumahmu."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Hei, ada yang menerobos rumahmu."

Sehun menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi wajahnya, menolak untuk bangun. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah – padahal ia harus masuk kantor pukul sembilan. Pria itu menendang temannya, lalu berusaha untuk tidur lagi dan tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Sialan, ada apa sih?" tanya Sehun, pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan membuka matanya. "Untuk apa kau membawa pistol? Kau _nggak_ berniat untuk membunuhku kan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," kata Jongin, "ada seseorang yang menerobos rumahmu. Tidak ada yang tinggal di tempat ini selain kita kan? Seseorang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjami," Jongin membuka laci Sehun dan menemukan pistol Glock 17 yang diletakkan Sehun di dalam lacinya. "Kita harus mencari tahu siapa itu, kedengarannya mereka bukan orang baik."

Oh Sehun menyambar pistolnya lalu berdiri, membuka pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya dan berusaha tidak membuat suara yang dapat membuat penyusup itu kaget. Pria itu memberikan isyarat pada Jongin untuk mengikutinya pelan, agar tidak terlalu membuat tertarik para penyusup. Sehun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, dan bersembunyi di balik meja makan, mengawasi pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh para penyusup itu – mereka membongkar semua dokumen yang telah disimpan dan ditata rapi oleh Sehun di dalam kardus-kardus yang diletakkan di atas rak buku. Dua orang bermasker hitam membuka kardus-kardus tersebut dan membongkar dokumen yang terdiri dari kertas-kertas dan banyak map, membaca judulnya lalu jika tidak cocok, mereka akan menjatuhkannya dan membongkar yang lain.

Ruang kerja Sehun sudah menjadi seperti tempat pembuangan sampah, bahkan terlihat dari celah pintunya yang terbuka. Kertas-kertas berserakan, buku-bukunya tidak berada di rak seperti biasanya, dan foto-foto berbingkai milik Sehun sudah berserakan di lantai pula. Benar-benar berantakan.

Jongin memberikan isyarat pada Sehun, memberitahu bahwa mereka memakai topeng hitam untuk menutupi wajah masing-masing. Dan pria itu memberikan isyarat lagi bahwa penyusup-penyusup itu memiliki senjata yang mereka jejalkan ke dalam saku celana jeans mereka (yang sepertinya tidak muat). Jongin mengendap-endap dan melirik Sehun yang tengah mengawasi ruang kerjanya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Sehun bersin.

 _"_ _Bos, sepertinya dua orang itu sudah bangun."_

Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Sehun, lalu berbisik, "brengsek," dan pria itu kemudian menyiapkan dirinya untuk melepaskan tembakan jika ia kepergok oleh para penyusup. Pria itu memberikan instruksi untuk menyerang mereka secara langsung dan menempatkan peluru pada tiap tempurung lutut para penyusup – yang akan membuat mereka jatuh dan tidak bisa lari ke mana pun.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Jongin. Tangannya memegang pistolnya, sedikit takut, namun tetap berusaha untuk yakin dan mengikuti koleganya itu. Lagipula, Jongin sudah lebih lama berkutat di dunia intelijen, dan lebih tahu bagaimana cara menyergap. _Well_ , jika mereka sial, paling-paling mereka akan tertembak di tangan atau kaki.

Jongin menendang pintu ruang kerja dan hampir saja terkena tembakan salah satu dari dua penyusup yang sudah menodongkan pistol mereka masing-masing. Sehun menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penyusup yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari pada penyusup satunya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu, selagi aku meminta baik-baik," kata Jongin.

Penyusup bertubuh gempal melepaskan tembakan ke arah Sehun, namun Jongin balas menembaknya, mengenai jantungnya – _sudden death_. Sehun dengan cepat menghindar dari tembakannya yang mengenai tembok ruang kerjanya. Pria itu menghembuskan napas berat lalu bangkit, tetap menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penyusup yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Temanmu sudah mati," kata Sehun, "kami tidak akan masuk ke dalam penjara karena ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut pembelaan diri," katanya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu," kata Jongin. "Aku tidak suka membunuh orang, tapi yah, kau tahu," lanjut Jongin, "aku tidak suka penyusup yang membongkar _rahasia negara_. Dan penyusup yang tidak sopan."

Penyusup itu kemudian menarik pelatuknya dan menembak perut Jongin. Dengan cepat, pria itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Sehun yang juga menodongkan pistolnya ke arah penyusup tersebut. Jongin tersungkur dan berteriak kesakitan karena sepertinya peluru itu melukai lambungnya.

"Keparat," kata Sehun. Ia dapat menangkap gerakan penyusup tersebut yang hendak menarik pelatuknya untuk menembaknya, namun dengan tangkas, Sehun menembaknya lebih dulu di bagian torsonya, tepat di bagian pinggang. Meleset sedikit, penyusup itu akan tertembak di bagian selangkangan dan mendapatkan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Oh Sehun kemudian menendang pistol penyusup bertubuh tinggi yang tergeletak di lantai agar penyusup itu tidak dapat merainya. Sehun kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku boxernya – kali ini, kebiasaannya menaruh ponsel di dalam boxer sangat membantunya. Pria itu menekan nomor darurat 119 yang tersambung ke pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans.

 _"_ _119, apa keadaan darurat anda?"_

"Hai, uh, ini Agen Oh Sehun dari National Intelligence Service. Penyusup menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku pagi ini, dan salah satu dari mereka tewas karena tembakanku. Salah satu dari mereka, oh, terluka ... dan temanku tertembak di bagian lengan. Aku ... tolong ya, cepat ... anu ... Mapo-gu Private Residences apartemen nomor 275 di lantai delapan."

 _"_ _Baik, bantuan ambulans akan segera datang."_

Sehun kemudian berlutut dan mengecek tangan Jongin. "Hei, hei, kau akan baik-baik saja, oke?" katanya.

-PATH-

Kyungsoo mendapat kabar bahwa Jongin, alias Agen Kim, yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya itu, tertembak saat menyergap dua orang penyusup yang menyusup ke dalam apartemen Agen Oh. Putra presiden itu kemudian bergegas memakai deodorannya, menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya, tanpa mandi, lekas memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian menyuruh sopirnya untuk bergegas membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tuan Do, Agen Kim ada di kamar nomor 3584."

Do Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar 3584 yang berada di pojok koridor. Ia mendapati Sehun yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang polisi berseragam, duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari ranjang Jongin. Jongin, tengah tidak sadar, di atas ranjangnya. Pria itu tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Polisi berseragam itu menyadari kedatangan Kyungsoo, dan dengan cepat, pria itu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormat pada Kyungsoo. "Tuan Do," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Datang untuk menjenguk Agen Kim?"

 _Tidak, aku datang untuk membeli burger. Tentu saja, bodoh,_ pikir Kyungsoo. "Oh, yeah, aku datang untuk memastikan apakah Agen Kim baik-baik saja," katanya seraya tersenyum. "Agen Oh, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin mabuk berat semalam, kami baru saja pulang dari sebuah depot samgyeopsal. Lalu, Jongin menumpang di apartemenku selama semalam. Pagi tadi, aku belum bangun dan Jongin menyadari bahwa ada suara aneh, ternyata ada penyusup. Ia memberikanku pistol dan kami mengendap-endap mengintip. Karena aku alergi debu, aku bersin. Dan kemudian salah satu dari penyusup itu menyadarinya. Kami kemudian menyergap mereka dan penyusup-bertubuh gempal itu nyaris menembakku – aku balas menembaknya dan itu mengenai jantungnya. Ia langsung mati," katanya, suaranya bergetar. "Lalu sepertinya pria yang lebih tinggi tidak terima dan ia langsung menembak Jongin."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi hari ini, kau tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Pindahkan kantormu ke rumah sakit," kata Sehun, "aku harus menjaga Jongin, orang tuanya tidak akan datang. Kemungkinan besar, para penyusup itu mencari data tentang kau dan keluargamu, dan kau mungkin saja ada dalam bahaya. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa peralatan bekerjamu ke sini."

"Kau tahu kan betapa menyebalkannya ini," kata seseorang, yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit itu. "Astaga, bocah ini belum bangun juga? Gila, memangnya separah apa sih?" tanyanya

"Peluru itu hampir melubangi lambungnya," kata Sehun. "Dan Jongin hampir mati – aku sudah menelepon ayahnya tetapi pria tua itu hanya berkata 'aku sibuk' dan menutup teleponnya. Pria itu gila apa bagaimana, sih? Putranya hampir mati, dan dia bersikap seperti itu," Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "Kakak-kakak perempuannya berkata mereka sedang berada di Mauritius dan tidak bisa datang."

"Kantor NIS hari ini benar-benar _chaotic_ ," kata Chanyeol, "beberapa petugas berseragam membawa rekaman CCTV dari rumahmu ke kantor dan aku memaksa untuk mendapatkan salinannya. Lalu mereka tengah mengidentifikasi siapa yang menyusup ke dalam rumahmu. Salah satu dari mereka sedang kritis dan dirawat di bangsal ekonomi," Chanyeol meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja. "Lalu kami mendapat serangan server dan server NIS sempat mengalami _error_ selama satu jam, untung saja kembali seperti semula."

" _Yeah,_ bawa semuanya ke kamar tempat Agen Kim dirawat. Dah," kata Kyungsoo, menutup teleponnya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Oh hei, Agen Park."

"Oh, yeah," kata Chanyeol, "aku akan memutar rekaman saat mereka menerobos ke dalam ruang kerjamu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak teliti, jadi tolong beritahu kejanggalan atau sesuatu yang dapat mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu atau petunjuk yang akan membawa kita kepada sebuah 'sesuatu'."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "cepat putar rekamannya."

Rekaman diputar – dua orang penyusup dengan pakaian hitam tiba di depan apartemen Sehun, memasang sarung tangan dan merusak sistem kunci rumah Sehun dengan cara menyadap panel kata sandi yang ada di depan pintu. Lalu Chanyeol menggantinya dengan rekaman di ruang tengah. Dua orang penyusup itu membuka pintu ruang kerja Sehun yang tidak dikunci – mereka mencari dan mulai mengacak-acak rak buku dan kardus-kardus milik Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun melihat Jongin dan dirinya menerobos masuk, baku tembak dan segala macam tetek bengeknya – ia tidak mendapati sesuatu yang janggal. Lalu Chanyeol mempercepat rekamannya sampai saat Jongin dan Sehun dievakuasi, dan seorang petugas berseragam melepas topeng hitam penyusup yang tewas.

"Tunggu," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku mengenal pria itu."

"Siapa?"

"Dia bekerja untuk ayah Agen Kim sekarang," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "dia mantan asisten ayahku, Kim Jongdae."


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"Dia bekerja untuk ayah Agen Kim sekarang," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, "dia mantan asisten ayahku, Kim Jongdae."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "menurutmu ayah Jongin memiliki peran dalam hal ini?" tanya Sehun pada pria pendek yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku tidak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi aku hanya memiliki 'sedikit' kecurigaan. Karena pia itu bahkan tidak meneleponku untuk menanyakan keadaan putranya, apakah itu karena pria itu sudah tahu bahwa Jongin akan terluka?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Ayah Jongin adalah kepala Partai Nasional. Seorang kepala partai? Tidak mungkin seorang kepala partai melakukan hal seperti itu. Sudah, jangan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Kau ini semakin lama semakin konyol, tidurlah. Kau ini hanya lelah, Sehun." Pria jangkung itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kulkas kecil dan mengambil sekaleng bir, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Sehun, "sedikit alkohol tidak akan membuatmu gila."

Sehun menangkap kaleng bir yang dilemparkan oleh bosnya itu, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Trims," gumamnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, dan membukanya – padahal Sehun bahkan belum beranjak dari sofa, dan Chanyeol belum membukakan pintu. Seorang dokter muda dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan dress mini yang seksi (namun wajahnya galak sekali, Sehun dengan otomatis mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbasa-basi), memasuki ruangan. Tangannya memegang sebuah map kecil dengan kertas-kertas yang ditahan dengan penjepit kertas.

"Halo, aku dokter Jessica Jung. Aku bertugas untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh Agen Kim," katanya seraya menyodorkan map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang peluru, namun ini adalah peluru yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari torso Agen Kim," wanita itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan peluru yang diletakkan di dalam sebuah plastik bening kecil. "Jika Agen Kim sudah siuman, beri tahu suster atau dokter jaga."

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke lab segera, terima kasih, dokter Jung," kata Sehun, menyambar plastik berisi peluru tersebut. "Kerja bagus, terima kasih," Sehun memasukkan plastik kecilnya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Tentu, Agen—"

"Agen Oh, Oh Sehun," Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, para agen—sebentar, tunggu, astaga Do Kyungsoo?" dokter Jung membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengenalimu tadi, maaf," katanya gugup, membungkukkan badannya yang langsing itu. "Uh, kurasa aku harus pergi. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahu suster jika Agen Kim sudah siuman."

-PATH-

"9x19 mm Parabellum, sudah kuduga."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang lebar – "hah? Bukankah itu peluru yang sama yang membunuh Pak Ahn?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Berarti pelakunya sama atau bagaimana, sih?"

Sehun menarik napas dalam, "yeah, nomor serinya mirip. Nomor seri peluru untuk Rusia yang disuplai untuk Korea Utara. Persis sama dengan yang membunuh Ahn Soo-jong," Sehun menaruh mapnya di atas meja. "Chanyeol sedang menginterogasi Kim Jongdae, dan ia akan kembali dalam beberapa jam lagi."

"Bagaimana jika kita memesan ayam dan bir?" tanya Sehun, sambil meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Aku sangat lapar, tapi aku tidak ingin mabuk," katanya, "uh, bagaimana jika kita ganti bir dengan soda?"

Do Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "terserah."

Oh Sehun mengangguk lalu menelepon restoran ayam yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. "Halo, ya. Namaku Oh Sehun, dan aku hendak memesan satu paket ayam goreng."

"Dua, dua!" kata Kyungsoo. "Kurasa aku juga lapar."

"Oke, dua deh," kata Sehun, "dan tolong ganti birnya dengan Pepsi. Berapa totalnya? Oke, oke. Dua puluh ribu won. Oke, trims. Pyeong-An Hospital, kamar nomor 3584. Terima kasih," Sehun menutup teleponnya, melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa dan menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa.

"Uh, Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia mematikan laptopnya. "Tidak, aku Cuma mau tanya saja, sih. Bukan bermaksud terlalu penasaran atau apa, ini mengenai orang tua agen Kim."

"Ya?" tanya Sehun. "Setahuku kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran dengan hal seperti itu."

"Tidak, maksudku, tidak ada seorang pun dari keluarganya yang menjenguknya. Hanya orang-orang NIS, kau, aku, dan agen Park, dan beberapa polisi dan teman-teman SMA dan kuliahnya. Bukankah ini aneh? Bukankah sesibuk apa pun keluargamu, mereka akan meluangkan waktu mereka untukmu?"

"Hey, bocah," kata Sehun, "ini tidak segampang itu. Kau _nggak_ tahu betapa keras kepalanya Tuan Kim dan betapa menyebalkannya keluarga Jongin. Kau belum pernah ketemu kakak-kakak perempuannya. Kakak perempuannya yang pertama adalah tipe perempuan galak dengan alis naik dan berbau seperti parfum mahal, yang beekrja dua puluh empat jam sehari untuk menghasilkan uang. Kakak perempuannya yang kedua menghabiskan uangnya di klub malam, membeli tas dan pakaian mahal. Ibunya tidak terlalu peduli—ah, keluarganya memang seperti itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya Jongin juga tidak terlalu ingin dijenguk oleh keluarganya," kata Sehun.

Pintu diketuk. "Ayam!" seru Sehun, lalu ia berlari menuju pintu. Ia membayarkan uangnya kepada seorang pria yang menutupi wajahnya dengan masker, dan ia menyerahkan kotak berlogo restoran ayam, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya.

Sehun membiarkan pria pengantar ayam pergi, lalu ia membuka kotak ayamnya.

Kepala manusia.

"Keparat!" Sehun menjatuhkan kotaknya, "telepon kantor NIS sekarang juga, ini pistolmu, aku akan mengejar si bangsat itu!" kata Sehun, meraih pistol cadangan di tasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

-PATH-

Sehun berlari melewati tangga darurat dan melompati banyak sampah di belakang rumah sakit, berlari membawa pistolnya dan menyeka keringatnya.

Sungguh tidak nyaman berlari mengenakan pakaian formal, namun, hey, itu tidak penting dan ia benar-benar harus mengejar keparat yang mengiriminya kepala manusia di dalam kotak ayam. Dan ia mendengar suara sirine polisi, pertanda baik karena itu berarti Kyungsoo akan segera mendapatkan teman.

Pria pengantar ayam itu berhenti, dan Sehun mengejarnya, menyergapnya, dan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentilnya.

Menyentil ususnya.

Dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.


End file.
